Technical Field
The invention relates to connectors and methods of manufacturing the connectors.
Background Art
JP 2012-252904 A describes a conventional connector. The connector includes a body of insulating plastic material and a plurality of terminals partially held in the body. The terminals includes a pair of differential signal terminals having different line lengths, a first adjacent terminal disposed next to one of the differential signal terminals, and a second adjacent terminal disposed next to the other differential signal terminal. The difference in line length between the differential signal terminals is a factor in delay of a signal transmitted through the one differential signal terminal compared to a signal transmitted through the other differential signal terminal. A part of the one differential signal terminal is surrounded by a recess in the body, which partially exposes the one differential signal terminal. The recess serves to adjust the amount of the plastic material of the body around the one differential signal terminal, lower the dielectric constant of substances around the one differential signal terminal, and reduce the possibility of delay of the signal transmitted through the one differential signal terminal.